Totally Spies episode 164 Poison Perfume
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor go on a mission to find out who was creating poison perfume that poisons all of the women in the world.


Totally Spies Episode 164 Poison Perfume

INT. CHICAGO APARTMENT BUILDING LIVING ROOM EVENING

In the living room in the apartment building a 2 kids handed 2 presents to their mother and father. The Husband and Wife open up 2 presents. The pull out matching t-shirts in their sizes.

HUSBAND

Well look at this matching stripe shirts.

WIFE

Now we have something to ware when to go to France.

HUSBAND

And something for you honey.

The Husband handed a gift bag to the wife. The wife opened it up and revel a bottle of perfume.

WIFE

Prefect the perfume.

HUSBAND

It's the last bottle, go ahead try it on.

The wife spray the perfume onto her face. Suddenly the wife collapsed onto the floor. The Husband and the kids are in shock and are scared.

HUSBAND

Honey, honey?

FADE TO

EXT. RODEO DRIVE BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

At Rodeo hill the Spies are walking down the street with a lot of shopping bags.

SAM

Well operation Shop til drop is completed.

ALEX

Totally and with Victor not here we can finally have some girl time.

CLOVER

Totally the last time Victor was with us shopping and he carry all of our bags and he fall into the fountain. Good thing I got a replacement dress.

SAM

And now we know that little boys don't carry as much bags as they can carry.

CUT TO

EXT. ENTRANCE TO PREFUME STORE DAYTIME

Suddenly the Spies walk pass a perfume store. Clover press her face against the window.

CLOVER

No way, look at this.

SAM

What is it a brand new perfume?

CLOVER

Totally, it's called Prefect and it's really hot on the market.

Suddenly a Sold out sign appeared on the window.

ALEX

And it's sold out.

CLOVER

Ahh rude much I mean who took the last bottle of it?

Suddenly Mandy and Trent came out from the perfume store.

MANDY

I am so lucky to get the last bottle of perfect, with this perfume, I'll have all of the boys on campus, right Trent?

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Clover got angry. Mandy spray the Perfect Perfume on her. Suddenly Mandy started to feel dizzy.

MANDY

Uhhh, I don't feel so good.

Mandy fall to the ground.

TRENT

Mandy are you OK, Mandy, Mandy?

SAM

We have to call the hospital.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HOSPITAL DAYTIME LATER

At the Beverly Hills Hospital Mandy was in a room laying on the bed with a heart monitor attach to her body. The Doctor came out from the room

TRENT

Is Mandy going to be alright?

THE DOCTOR

I don't know, but this has been happening all week.

ALEX

What do you mean?

THE DOCTOR

We've gotten calls all over the city that women put on perfume and they all fall to the floor and being unconscious.

CLOVER

That isn't good.

THE DOCTOR

I know. And now excuse me I have other passions to look after. I hope your friend feels better.

The Doctor walk away from the Spies. The Spies then think of Mandy as their friend. They fall on the floor and started to laugh.

ALEX

It's ok Trent, Mandy will be fine.

TRENT

It's not that, I finally got a day off.

Trent walk down the hall clicking his heels. Suddenly the Spies been WOOHP down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS

The Spies slide down the WOOHP tunnels.

SAM

Wait what about Victor?

CLOVER

As if it's been a while we have a mission all to ourselves.

Victor slide down the WOOHP tunnel to meet up with the Spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Girls.

ALEX

Hey Victor.

CLOVER

Victor, but you supposed to be in school?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, Jerry told me the code for a mission.

ALEX

So what is it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

"Will Victor Vanderfleet go to the principal's office" through the intercoms.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies and Victor landed in Jerry's office on the couch.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor, let's cut straight to the mission.

Jerry press a button on his desk. Images of women falling onto the ground appear on the screen.

JERRY

All over the world, women are falling to the floor for putting on some perfume.

ALEX

Hey that happened to Mandy today.

CLOVER

And the doctor told us that it's happening in Beverly Hills this week too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So this is where we go to find out the mystery of the Perfume?

JERRY

Of course, but you need some gadgets for this mission.

Jerry press a button on his desk and gadgets came out from the ceiling,

JERRY

Today you'll be having the Multi-Function Charm Braless, the Hair pick lock pick, the Everything Poor Umbrella, it can protect you from literally anything, the Hyper Speed High Heels, heels that can make you go really, really fast pulse they come with goggles, the Hula Hoop Black Hole, just type in a location and you or the object shall teleport there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What about me Jerry?

JERRY

Glad you ask, you need the Hologram Projecting Sweatband and the Take That Mustache, a mustache that can help you in hand to hand combat.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do I need a fake mustache for?

CLOVER

Just for practice when you get a real mustache.

JERRY

Good Luck Spies and be careful.

Jerry woohp the Spies and Victor down the floor.

FADE TO

INT. CHICAGO APARTMENT BUILDING LIVING ROOM DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor are in the living room of the apartment building. The Husband was sitting on the coach.

HUSBAND

Me and Natalee have a great marriage, we even take turns dropping the kids off from school.

CLOVER

Do you know what happened?

HUSBAND

Just one spray from the perfume and she fall to the ground like a tree.

SAM

Did you know where you got the perfume?

HUSBAND

I got it all the way from New York.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So this is where we go to New York right?

ALEX

You got that right.

CUT TO

INT. NEW YORK PERFUME STORE DAYTIME LATER

In the New York Perfume Store the Spies and Victor are watching an ad for the Perfect Perfume. On the ad was Edger Freshman, handsome in his 40s, red spikey hair, brown, eyes, tanned was in the commercial.

Edger squirt the perfume on the woman in the dress. She then fall into Edger's arms.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Perfect, women fall for this.

CLOVER

Yeah literally.

SALEMAN

That ad maybe short, but Edger Freshman is a marketing genius.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you mean by that?

SALEMAN

I mean that the perfume is so popular that everyone returns their bottles of them.

ALEX

It's ok that the bottle is missing some, we can buy it.

SALEMAN

Oh no don't get that perfume ever, trust me you don't want to end up like the others.

CLOVER

Totally like Mandy.

The Salesman pull a current reveling a lot of Perfect Perfume bottles being returned.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow those are a lot of unhappy customers.

SALESMAN

I know, I gave some to my girlfriend and she collapsed to the floor.

SAM

Could we have the perfume that is already on the counter?

SALESMAN

Don't buy any of this.

The Salesman walk into the back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, so the salesman said we won't buy right so what now?

Suddenly an employee knock a shelf of Perfect Perfume bottles onto Victor. The bottles release the perfume onto Victor and the bottles crash onto the floor.

THE SPIES

NO!

Victor's body is covered with the perfume and he's not effected by the perfume.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I smell terrible.

ALEX

They perfume is all over you, but you're not fallen to the floor.

SAM

Perhaps it's something to do with your plant powers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now I know how it feels to have too much of this such on a date.

CLOVER

Hey I put on too much perfume one time for a date and my date started to sneeze.

Sam put her compowered under the dripping perfume from Victor. A drop of perfume fall onto her compowered.

SAM

We better take a sample to Jerry for analyzes, for you young man you need to take a bath.

CUT TO

EXT: MALI U CAMPUS SUNNY DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

At the Mali U Campus the Spies and Victor see all of the girls on goitres and the paramedic take them away.

CLOVER

OMG, this is totally going out of control.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (O.S)

Due to so the perfume incident, no one on campus shall spray any perfume colonel or body spray.

ALEX

Look at all of the work that the paramedic has to do.

2 paramedics place a woman onto a goitre and took her away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is anyone going to do something about this?

RADIO REPORTER (O.S)

Due to the poison perfume, health specialist demands that all people to don't put on any of the perfume that is in store now.

SAM

Luckily we didn't put on any of the perfume.

CLOVER

Expect Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It was just an employee that knocked over the shelf of this stuff all over me.

ALEX

Well on the bright side Trent is happily enjoying his day off.

Trent was in the grass flying a kite.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM.

Sam came up to the bathroom door with a fresh towel.

SAM

Victor how are you doing in there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

(bathroom)

I'm doing just fine.

SAM

I hope you clean everything and I mean everything.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Oh, now I get it.

CLOVER

I wonder how Victor didn't get effected by the perfume

ALEX

I don't but he is shore is lucky.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Alright, I'm finished, you can come in now.

CUT TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE BATHROOM

The Spies came into the bathroom with Victor in the tub. Victor came out from the tub wearing his bathing suit.

CLOVER

Good thing you got your bathing suit on.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Sam handed the towel to Victor and he uses it to dry himself. The Spies sniff Victor.

SAM

Wow you smell nice, what did you uses

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

All of the soap and body wash on the ledge.

CLOVER

What Victor, that body what is for girls only.

ALEX

At least that the smell is gone.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. She answered her compowered.

JERRY

Spies, I got the clues from the perfume. It seems that the perfume is made out of the venoms of the most poisonous snakes, spiders and plants all over the world, including the Black Mamba, the Red Widow Spider and the Castor Bean Plant.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom told me about this plant, it's more deadly than snake venom.

JERRY

I also call for some bad news Super Spy Britney and Stacy both used some of the perfume and now she is in a coma at the WOOHP medical center.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This can't get worse.

JERRY

I'm sorry Victor but a shipment of the free samples of this perfume has been shipped to the rehabilitation center and your mother tried some.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What.

JERRY

I am sorry about that Victor, but the WOOHP Labs are work on an antidote as we speak.

SAM

Do you know where is the perfume manufactured?

JERRY

Yes, its manufactured in the center of the Amazon.

ALEX

We shall go there right away Jerry.

Sam closed her compowered.

CLOVER

Weère sorry about your mother Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Its not that, its time for this e man to pay for what he had done, now let's go to the jungle.

FADE TO

EXT. CENTER OF THE AMAZON PERFECT PERFUME FACTORY SUNNY DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor are in their Spy uniforms and arrived on boat to the factory. They step off from the boat and Victor ran towards the factory.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is for my mother.

SAM

Wait Victor, rule number 1 of the Spy handbook is to make a distraction.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Like what?

SAM

Pipe problems.

Sam fire the missiles from the Multi-functioning Charm Bracelet at the pipes causing water to poor out from it.

ALEX

Spy rule number 2 go into disguise.

The Spies and Victor transform into pumper suits with fake mustaches and Victor wearing the Take that Mustaches. Sam knock on the door. A large stupid henchman came out from the door.

SAM

Yo speedy pumpers you got a leak.

STUPID HENCHMAN

Dah we don't have a leak.

Sam pointed to the ground.

STUPID HENCHMAN

Dah ok, um come on in.

The Stupid Henchman walk back inside and the Spies and Victor fallow.

CLOVER

(to Victor)

Spy rule number 3, there is always stupid henchman.

CUT TO

INT. PERFECT PERFUME FACTORY ASSUMBLING LINE DAYTIME

The assembling line was covered with water all over the floor. The workers are in knee deep in water.

SAM

Yep, this is a problem. But we can fix it.

CLOVER

Right.

ALEX

What she said.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You mean he said.

STUPID HENCHMAN

Alright do whatever you can to fix it, but don't go in the back it's private.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

Right.

CUT TO

PERFUME FACTORY PRIVATE ROOM

Clover uses the Hair pick lock pick to enter into the room. The Spies and Victor all enter into the room. They go behind some stacked boxes.

CLOVER

I wonder what smell is that?

SAM

A poison smell look.

The Spies and Victor look at the employees putting the snake and spider venom and the poison plants into the vat.

ALEX

This is where they are making the perfume.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's it, I am going to get a good talk with Edger, and I mean good talk I mean a good beat down.

CLOVER

That a boy Victor.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor gotten grabbed by 4 robotic arms and are lifted up into the air. The Spies and Victor see that Edger Freshman is behind them.

The Spies and Victor are hanging upside down while being tied up in rope.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Kid you got a lot of guts to hang out with these lovely ladies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh I am not really hanging out with them…

CLOVER

Oh yes he is hanging out with us.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Not like you kid, from my childhood to my teenage years and to my young adult years, they are all rotten.

ALEX

But look at you now, you're handsome, fit a little crazy but rehabilitation shall fix that.

EDGER FRESHMAN

As if I like to poison woman.

SAM

But the health specialist warns women not to wear your perfume.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Not for long, my plan is simple to eliminate all of the beautiful women the world, so they can't mock me again. Ahahahahahaha. I hope you have a good dip spies.

Edger press a button on the control panel and the Spies and Victor are lowered down into the vat.

CLOVER

So with your evil plan you hate beautiful women?

EDGER FRESHMAN

Of course I do, I only like the ugly ones.

Edger Freshman puts on his robot battle suit and blasted off out from the factory.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what this is the end for us?

SAM

Not for long, you have the hologram projecting sweatband.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh yeah.

SAM (O.S)

Help they got away.

The Stupid Henchman ran into the room and see the 4 employees are hanged upside down and being lowered into the vat. The Stupid Henchman stop the machine. The employees are freed.

STUPID HENCHMAN

That was a close one.

One of the employees turn off the hologram projecting sweatband and revel it's the Spies and Victor. The Spies and Victor all beat up the Stupid Henchman.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Spy Rule number 3 there is always stupid henchmen.

ALEX

Now with the rest of the perfume being released, what do we do now?

SAM

Simple you and Clover use the Hyper Speed High Heels to collect as many perfect perfume as you can and dispose of them, while me and Victor handle Edger.

Clover and Alex put on the Hyper Speed High Heels along with the goggles and the use them to speed out from the factory.

FADE TO

OF RIO DE JANERIO SUNNY DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Victor are flying over the streets of Rio looking for Edger.

SAM

Do you see Edger anywhere?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes he is down there.

Down on the streets Edger is spraying poison perfume from his robot suit onto the women of Rio making them fall to the ground.

SAM

Edger stop this now.

EDGER FRESHMAN

I am not taking orders from a pretty girl like you.

Edger fires acid directly at Victor.

SAM

Victor look out.

Sam protected Victor from the acid causing the acid to melt off Sam's uniform reveling her naked.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uh, uh , u h not looking.

SAM

What do you mean? AHHHHH

Sam look at her naked body and transform into a new spy suit.

SAM

Ready to take this bad boy down?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You beat.

CUT TO

INT. A PERFUME STORE.

An employee is filling a box of Perfect Perfume and taped it up. Suddenly Alex dashed into the store and took the box.

ALEX (O.S)

Thank you

CUT TO

EXT. PERFUME STORE LOADING DOCK.

A worker place the last box of perfect perfume into the truck. He handed a clipboard to the manager.

WORKER

Alright sign here and these perfume bottles shall got back where they came from.

Clover took all of the boxes out from the truck.

CLOVER (O.S)

Thanks.

CUT TO.

EXT DESERT MOMENTS LATER

Alex and Clover pile up all of the perfect perfume in one big pile.

ALEX

That's the last of it and now how are we going to dispose of all of them?

CLOVER

Hula Hoop Black Hole don't fail us now.

Clover toss the Hula Hoop Black Hole over at the top of the pile of perfume and they are all sucked into the black hole.

CLOVER

I put the location all the way to Mars, they won't hurt any woman anytime soon.

ALEX

Now let's go back to Rio to help Sam and Victor.

Clover and Alex go hyper fast to go back to Rio.

CUT TO

OF RIO.

Edger fires acid form his suit at Sam. Sam opened the Everything Proof Umbrella to block the acid attack. Victor leaped over her and hope onto Edger. The Take that Mustache throws punches at Edger's face. Edger pulls off the mustache off from Victor and pushed him to the ground.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Kid you're too young for fake mustaches.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can still take you down.

Victor throws a kick at Edger, but Edger dodges his kick and throws Victor to the ground. Victor levitated a tree in the air and throws it right at Edger. Edger sprays acid at the tree making it burn in half. Victor throws a punch at Edger hitting him in the face. Suddenly Clover and Alex came into the streets of Rio and came up to Sam.

ALEX

Hey Sammy.

SAM

Did you dispose of the perfume?

CLOVER

Of course we did.

SAM

Good now let's help out Victor.

Victor throws punches at Edger hitting his robotic suit. Edger sweeps Victor off from him. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to fire grass from the ground directly at Edger causing the grass to ding off of his armor.

EDGER FRESCHMAN

Is that the best you can do Kid.

Victor made the grass to grown bigger and wrap Edger in the grass and throws him to the ground. Clover and Alex run rapidly around Edger and throws punches at him. Edger fires acid at their Hyper Speed High Heels causing them to melt off from their feet and made Clover and Alex to fall to the ground. Sam throws a punch at Edger hitting him in the face. Edger fires the perfect perfume out form his hand at Sam spray her with it causing her to fall to the ground.

CLOVER AND ALEX

Sammy.

Edger fires the perfume at Clover and Alex hitting them and knocking them to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's it, first you poison my mother and now you poison my friends.

Victor levitated a wooden cart in the air and throws it at Edger. Edger fires acid at the wooden cart causing the acid to burn through the cart. Victor leaps through the hole of the cart and throws a flying jump kick at Edger hitting him in the chest. Victor throws punches and kicks all over Edger causing him to be knocked to the ground.

Edger leaped off the ground and throws dozens of kicks at Victor but Victor rapidly dodge all of the kicks and throws an uppercut punch at Edger. Edger fires sticky slime from his arm cannons causing Victor's feet to stick to the ground.

EDGER FRESHMAN

It's time to join your friends kid.

Edger sprays the perfume at Victor, but Victor wasn't effected by the perfume.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Huh.

Edger sprays more of the perfume on Victor, but he is not effected by the perfume. Victor break free from the slime and walk up to Edger. Victor levitated some grass and wrap it around Edger's right hand and squeezes it tightly.

EDGER FRESHMAN

AAHHHH!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is why you should never must with a spy from WOOHP.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitated a Pump tree in the air and wrap it around Edger. He levitated Edger in the air while he is wrapped in the pump tree and throws him onto the ground.

EDGER FRESHMAN

Alright, I give up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never must with my friends when I am around.

Suddenly dozens of WOOHP helicopters came and landed onto the ground. Jerry came out one of them and came up to Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry, I beat the baddy but Sam, Clover and Alex are sprayed by the poison perfume.

JERRY

Luckily WOOHP has made an antidote.

Jerry took out the antidote and spray it on the spies. The Spies woke up from being unconscious

CLOVER

What just happened, I feel like we are knocked out for a minute.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You girls are alright.

Victor hug the Spies and smiled.

SAM

You should be hugging your mother right now Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're right, are the other women around the world are alright?

JERRY

Of course and with this mission over, we can arrest Edger.

2 WOOHP agents take Edger away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Since my mom is alright, can I see her?

JERRY

Of Course.

Jerry WOOHP Victor down the hole.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Thank you.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The Spies and Victor are walk through the campus.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom say that my plant powers make me extremely immune to all poisons, toxins and diseases.

SAM

So that was why you're not effected by the perfume.

ALEX

But on the bright side Edger is now serving time in the WOOHP containment facility.

Mandy and Trent walk across campus, where Trent is carrying all of Mandy's books.

MANDY

And I want you to do my fashion homework for this week.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

CLOVER

I can't believe I am saying this, but I am glad that Mandy recovered.

The Spies and Victor all laugh.

THE END


End file.
